


United We Stand

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	United We Stand

"We need to present a united front," Harry said. "Otherwise they'll walk all over us."

Draco didn't seem convinced. "How much worse can it be?"

"There are four of them now. You're only used to one."

"Surely yours aren't as—"

"Spoiled?" Harry looked pointedly at Draco.

"Scorpius isn't spoiled." Draco sniffed. "He's persuasive."

"Of course," Harry replied, lips twitching. "The point is, if they divide us and get anything other than an unequivocal 'no', we're doomed."

Draco nodded. "I understand."

~*~

"You told them yes?" Harry stared, gobsmacked. "Why?"

"I didn't see any reason to deny them," Draco said calmly. "It's just an ice cream in Diagon Alley."

"An hour before tea!" Harry sighed. "So much for unity."

Draco reached out and patted Harry's arm. "Nonsense. The children and I are looking forward to you taking us out."

Harry cocked his head and blinked. "Ah, I see. It's me against you lot."

"Against is such a strong word, Harry." Draco smirked. "Think of it as keeping us happy."

"If I keep you happy," Harry said moving closer, "will you keep me happy?"

Draco reached between them and rubbed Harry's cock through his trousers. 

"I think we finally understand each other."


End file.
